The Tornado
by hey75123
Summary: Chelsea is a horseback rider who comes to the Sunshine islands to have space for a stable. Will she finally end up getting along with a certain animal dealer? Chelsea,Vaughn
1. Chapter 1

Around the corner, and leg-yield out preparing for the gymnastics. I loosen the reins and lean into my heels, slightly bending my hips. Jump the vertical and another and then the oxer. Turning again and over the next, We make a circle, slowing down to a trot and finally a walk. I lean over to pat him, exhausted. The rain beating down on the back of my head though it hadn't been before. I sigh and look up to see black stuff in the sky. I had always loved the wind but tornadoes had always put me on edge. I'm too far from the my stable, it's probably safer to just go to Mirabelle's. Teddy senses my fear and I pat him, assuring him that we'll be okay. I send him on out way to Mirabelle's.

I knock on the door hurriedly sopping wet and she answers puzzled. "What's wrong?", She senses my hurry. "Tornado", I reply, "Here's closer than home." She ushered me in hastily. I walk in with Teddy.

There's a man with silver hair glaring at me but his eyes soften when he sees my horse. I untack Teddy and wait for the storm to end.

I feel someone staring at me and realize it's the man again so I walk up to him, "Hi, I'm Chelsea"

"Vaughn" is all I get an he walks away.

"Don't mind him", I look to see Mirabelle looking at me, "He's just not a people person."

I check my watch and look out the window and it's not even raining anymore. I yawn and get up to check on my farm. I walk to up the trail and stop. My field is in ruins and the only building standing is the chicken coop and even then only barely. I break down crying and lie down in the grass until I can get up. I open the door to the chicken coop and the shack collapses and my cat rushes out into my arms.

I carry her back to Mirabelle's.

"How's your barn?", She asks. She knows that I only got here 3 days ago and that it was built in a rush.

"Not exactly existent", I reply embarrassed.

"You're welcome to stay here. You and your little animals friends."

I smile, "Thanks"

I came in for dinner and I ate my mushroom in silence. I wondered vaguely where they got mushrooms. I never grew any. I only arrived 3 days before and had no time to even consider- Even though it was spring.. I would need a greenhouse- and my Farm was a mess anyway. Chen didn't sell them. I sighed, resting my head on my wrist. No one seemed to notice. Julia and Mirabelle were chatting it up as always. Being the mockingbirds they were they would have conversations so similar it seemed that they were saying the same things over and over again to my ears. And Vaughn was eating his Mushroom rice intently.

"You like mushrooms?" I asked. He gave me a quick nod and was back to his eating. I had nothing better to do and knew I would get hungry if I didn't as that was my pattern so I slowly ate mine as well.

I headed to my makeshift bed consisting of; a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a haystack in their barn where the animals slept. I was normally more comfortable around animals but I simply couldn't sleep and I knew it had nothing to do with the 'bed'. It was much more comfy than the bed in my ruined ranch which I didn't dare step near in fear of either hurting myself or bursting into tears at my luck which was normally rather good. I tossed and turned but all I could think about was my ranch. I sighed. Time for some old sleeping tricks from when I was scared of everything I ever heard. I was always gullible and had to make up for it by not trusting what people say enough to get caught up with them in the first place. I lifted myself up and silently tiptoed into the kitchen. I walked over to their fridge and searched for the milk until I found it. I then found a pot and warmed it on the stove. I turned off the stove, cleaned the pot and carefully sipped my hot milk until I dozed off at the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

(Day 4)

I was tapped awake by Julia as she crouched behind me. "Chelsea", she called softly, getting louder each time. "Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea" Her poking got harder and I was quickly awakened when she jabbed me in the arm with her fingernail.

"What?" My eyes refused to open and even when I forced them they just kept drooping closed again, threatening my consciousness.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" She sounded irritated but amused.

"What? Oh, I couldn't sleep so I made some hot milk and-"

"You couldn't sleep?" She was laughing now. "Chelsea, it's almost eight!"

"What? Oh shit!" I got up and hurried to take care of their animals.

"Oh, and next time you make hot milk make extra. Vaughn couldn't sleep either."

"O-Okay!" I ran out the door and slowed down in front of the door to the back room where the animals lived so as not to let her notice the involuntary blush when she mentioned Vaughn's name.

Teddy whinnied. "Don't worry.", I told him, "We just have a new home for now." I knew it was going to be for more than a little while though. My only source of income was winning horseback riding shows, and the next one was on the 12th of fall. I was going to have to be very polite to Mirabelle, Julia and sadly probably Vaughn too even but, Teddy was my baby and I had to take care of him. Teddy's a chestnut Thoroughbred with a sock on his right foreleg and hind leg, a stocking on his left hind leg. He's a amazing jumper. He was only 4 years old and he's jumping up to 4 ft. I only started training him a year and a half before.

When I had finished grooming and feeding their animals. I walked over to check on Teddy and feed him his fodder. I shook the cat food and my white cat Kiki came rushing for the food. She's a little small and skinny and she's domestic short-haired and I had had her for over 2 years.

I went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I walked to the kitchen and set up the table as Mirabelle served us some french toast and poured us all some orange juice. I walked to the table they bring out to eat at and ate breakfast while listening to Mirabelle, Vaughn and Julia talked about the new chick that was just born. When we finished eating I washed the dishes and put away the table. I jogged to the barn and called Teddy. I groomed him and tacked him up. We walked out of the barn and to the beach. I tied him up near Denny's house and gathered some logs, stacking them up to make some jumps. I warmed him up with trotting, cantering, circles and leg yielding. Then we jumped.

I trotted him back to Mirabelle's and put him in the barn, untacked him then groomed him. He was then put back in his stall.

I decided it was time to ask for more advice about farming from Taro so I walked to his house. I knocked on the door and slowly entered. I smiled and waved at everyone and they did the same all except for a pink haired man who was staring gloomily at his cereal. He looked about my age. I would say 22 give or take, I was 20. I would have just walked up to Taro and gotten to the point but the sad looking man was bothering me. I walked over to him and sat down beside him,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like milk."

I was startled. I had expected it to be something much deeper bothering him. That he was staring off into space rather than the milk in his bowl. Anyways... milk? Wasn't that a little bit silly?

"If you don't like milk then why did you have cereal for breakfast?"

"Because he's stupid.", I looked around to see a girl probably my age with the same pink hair. I supposed they were siblings.

"That would explain it!" I exclaimed and we hit it off instantly.

I told her about my ranch and how I was staying with Mirabelle.

"Well you can stay with me tonight! It can be a sleepover. We can have popcorn and make fun of Elliot" I laughed, "Sure! Thanks, Natalie!"

I went over there at around six in my pj's with a pillow, a sleeping bag that Mirabelle had lent me, and a bag of popcorn. She answered the door and invited me in. They had eaten an early dinner so I started setting up the sleeping bag near the dining space.

"Oh Goddess she can be so annoying!", I cried when Natalie asked if I had met Lanna.

"I know! She's so anal!"

I paused realizing something and Natalie waved her hand quickly in front of my face. I didn't blink but instead murmured, "Natalie, what did you just say?"

"She's so anal?"

I had to try hard to suppress my giggles.

"What? ...What? ...What?"

I tried to tell her but I just kept giggling and she couldn't understand me. I ended up just giving up and searching for a piece of paper and a pencil. I eventually found them and wrote down the name "Lanna". I gestured for her to follow me to the washroom and held it up to the mirror. She read it and snorted with laughter, almost choking on her own breath. When she was able to catch her breath she managed, "It's not exactly spelled right but still!"

"That's so her new nickname!"

"Even when she's around?"

"Yeah, we'll just say it backwards!" That started another laughing fit and I ended up with a cramp from laughing so hard. I'm so glad I'm a silent laughter or her family would all be awake!

"So", She said when we had stopped laughing, "What do you think of Mirabelle, Julia and Vaughn?"

I thought a little, "Well Mirabelle's really nice! She's really generous and kind of motherly. Julia's... kind of annoying to be honest. She 's nice and everything it's just that she's a little too... girly. And Vaughn,well he's kinda hot to be honest." I blushed a little and she gawked at me as if I had just turned into a purple cow. Once she got over the initial shock of the little confession she elbowed my shoulder.

"You must like staying at Mirabelle's then huh?"

"Well it's not _bad_ I guess."I looked up at the ceiling trying not to make my smile overly obvious. I out a more serious expression ion my face, "But he's a bit of a jerk"

"A _bit_?" She looked at me with a expression between pity and utter histarics. I smiled sheepishly as if asking for approval from your parents after eating a giant candy bar.

"So is Pierre's food actually good?"

"It's amazing! All the flavour, but still subtle! And he can make _anything_ taste good!" I pretended to look interested, I never knew she could talk that much. I zoned out without realizing but was continually tapped on the shoulder when Natalie finally realized it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I wonder if his hair is naturally silver or if he dyes it..." She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Chelsea?"

"Yes?"

She brought a look of all seriousness to her face as if what she were about to tell me was the most important thing in the world. "He probably dyes it." I laughed again.

"You have pink hair and it looks like it runs in the family!"

"Because it does."

"So maybe he was born with awesome hair too!"

She gave a hair flip. "Why thank you Chelsea. I try!"

I reached for the popcorn and popped one into my mouth, savouring the buttery goodness.

But I get sleepy when I eat and relaxed, closing my eyes until morning.

(Day 5)

The next morning I opened my sleepy eyes and a wondrous smell wafted into my nose. I sat up quickly and got out of my sleeping bag. I walked over to their kitchen area and received my pancakes like a zombie: walking lazily, arms forwards, tongue out, craving what would be entering my mouth soon. I sat down at their table and dug in, shovelling it in shamelessly. Natalie laughed while Elliot looked uncomfortable with my eating habits.

I finished my pancakes quickly and chugged my orange juice. I finished with that and joined in with their friendly chattering.

I walked out, pillow and sleeping bag in hand. "Thanks Natalie!", I called as I waves goodbye. I laughed, I had made my first friend at the island.


	3. Chapter 3

I slept well that night on my haystack, knowing I had a friend on the island and dreamed of wondrous things.

_I was waiting for my turn to ride in the Olympic showjumping course. My turn had come and I wasn't able to move. I looked down and my feet were cemented into the ground. "Help!", I cried. "I'm stuck!". I looked around and saw an empty room with me and my horse standing n it. I heard a smash and my feet felt enlightened. I looked in front of me and saw Gannon holding a hammer. He tried to give a leg up but my horse wouldn't let me on him. He reared and hit the wall with his leg breaking it. I gasped. "Gannon what do I do? I was supposed to enter the ring 2 minutes ago and my horse broke his leg!" _

"_Sorry, I know nothing about animals" I sighed and sat down on the ground next to Teddy as I cried into my lap. But a finger tapped my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Vaughn's face. He smiled pitifully at me and grasped my hand, pulling me up. He walked over to Teddy and stroked him lightly on the neck. Teddy was up and running in no moment. _

_We walked over to the stadium and were cued to start. We galloped over the first second and so on without a problem. We were flying, literally. Teddy had sprouted wings and was soaring over the jump, a meter above them in the air. _

_We had won the Olympic showjumping and I rand over to my family, friends and Vaughn. They all cheered and hugged me as I cried tears of joy.  
_

I opened my eyes smiling. I had yet to remember the dream but I was still happy.I was so concentrated on the that I almost screamed when Julia entered the door to call me in. They no longer had to look after the animals so they had plenty of free time. That was part of our agreement. I could stay with them if I took care of them when Vaughn wasn't there. Even so I didn't understand why she was so cheery.

"Good Morning!" She said, waltzing in. A massive grin on her face.

"You too..." I said slowly, not so sure why she was happy. "You okay?"

"I'm amazing, thank you very much!"

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You sure?"

"Positive!", she laughed. "But mom says it's time for breakfast."

I got out of bed and she waited for me before running into the kitchen as Mirabelle put out the plates.

She had given us all savoury pancakes with superb yogurt on them.

"Wow Mirabelle, what's the occasion?" I said looking at the pancakes with a happy disbelief.

She laughed too. "Well, it's Julia's birthday today! I'm surprised she didn't tell you!"

I looked over at Julia who was playfully looking away. "So that's why you're so happy!"

She looked over at me positively trembling with joy. It's strange how even when you're 22 you can still enjoy you're birthday the same as when you were 6. I smiled and turned back to my pancakes, savouring all of the savoury.

I yawned and stretched my limbs as I walked over to their barn. I picked up their curry comb and started to rid Teddy of his shedding winter coat. Once I had done that to both sides, and belly I put curry comb down and picked up the dandy brush. I worked the same way except this time I brushed with the fur, and on his legs down to the knees but no further. I put that brush down and then started with the body brush. With this brush I brushed his entire legs, fetlock, and face. I then proceeded to do the same with their other horses and the others accordingly. I poured feed into their stalls and checked their refilling water still refilled.

Once this was done I walked over to my tack that I had found when I scrounged up whatever was left of my ranch. I picked up the polos and wrapped them around Teddy's legs. I walked back and picked up the saddle pad with padding around the spine and lifted this on to his back. I lifted the saddle as well and fed the girth through all the loops and then fastened the buckles. I allowed myself to be able to put for fingers in between the girth and his belly. I then walked back over to the tack and grabbed his bridle, undid the figure eight, and put the reins over his head. I removed his halter and slid the bit into his mouth. He let it in easily and I continued to do up the buckles. I let my fist in between the

throat latch and two fingers in between the nose band.

I flipped the reins over his head and walked him out of their barn and to the beach. When I arrived, I noticed that I had forgotten another source of income: The seaweed rock! I walked Teddy over to Denny. "Denny, can you please hold Teddy for a second?"

"I assume 'Teddy' is your horse?" ,He guessed. And Teddy nodded, jerking the reins out of my hands.

"You know it!" He laughed and took hold of him for me as I walked swiftly over to the large boulder.

I held out a bottle I found washed up on the beach and scraped the seaweed into it. I then put it in my rucksack and walked back over to Denny.

Denny was laughing hysterical and I soon laughed too when I saw the reason. Popper, Denny's bird, had flown onto Teddy's head and he was trying unsuccessfully to shake him off.

Denny whistled and Popper flew back onto his shoulder. Teddy glared at Denny angrily as if saying _'Why didn't you get him off sooner?' _and Denny just looked at him happily until Teddy grabbed his bandana off his head, releasing his curly hair and pranced around him. Denny ended up running after him for about twenty minutes before Teddy gave him mercy and dropped it in front of him. Denny then gave him the glare that started this all and turned back to me as I took hold of Teddy's reins.

"Well, I have to go now. I promised Lanna that I would go fishing with her right about now. See Ya!"

I waved and watched him go before turning to Teddy. "Well it seems you've already got you're warm up!" His mischievous look softened to a calm one so I assumed he had but I gave him a small one anyway.

As I walked him back to Mirabelle's it occurred to me that I had nothing to give to Julia for her birthday. She seems like someone who would like animal stuff but I didn't have much of that. I suppose I could give her horseback riding lessons but she might already know. I'd have to ask her, I thought absentmindedly.

"So, Julia is it a hard job working here?" I tried to keep an honest and curious voice instead of just rushing to my question.

"I suppose it's not that bad. It just catches up to chores really easily because of all the hours." She didn't seem to notice anything wrong so I just kept talking. "You must have to love animals huh?"

"Well yeah but almost everyone loves animals if you think about it. It's just that they mostly love they're favourites."

"I can see that... Did you have much experience with animals before this?"

"Um...yeah a little. Are you interviewing me for a job or something?"

I refused to look away like a guilty liar would have and just get to it. "No. Have you ever horseback ridden before?"

She looked thoughtful. "Yes. When I was a little kid. Mirabelle used to have a little pony-go-round for all the neighbourhood kids." Julia smiled, recalling the past.

"Would you like to again? I could teach you.

She looked at me seriously. "Chelsea, that takes a long time. It's time you deserve to have."

By now it wasn't just a lack of a better gift, I genuinely wanted to give this to her. "Consider this your birthday gift!", I said and Julia smiled.

That night we all opened her presents after dinner and Julia was delighted with them. Mirabelle had given her an extra two weeks off of work in the shop for the rest of the year!

We all went to bed that night with happy bellies and thoughts as we fell asleep.

**Author's Note**

**This chapter was kinda long, so sorry about that. It actually wasn't just supposed to be getting a birthday out of the way. It was also to explain a little further about taking care of horses since they're one the most important things in this story. I realized that not everyone might understand how this stuff is done so...yeah! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days went by with little excitement. It was just the same routine: wake up, eat breakfast, take care of the animals, horseback ride, talk to the villagers, collect various herbs and flowers, come back for dinner, check again on the animals, sleep, and then repeat. Nothing new happened until the next day when we got out temporary roommate. The same one that was only around twice a week and rarely ever spoke. I couldn't see how it could make things any more fun, with his lack of speech but I was definitely right. It wasn't his talking that made it fun. It was how he acted around animals. He treated them as if they were a mix between your best friend and a little kid but at the same time as if they were superior. He never spoiled them at all but it was that kind of respect he gave them.

When I woke up the first thing I did was take in the fresh air. I had left the window open while in rained. I loved the smell of the dewy grass and the peace of the steady beating of the rain hitting the ground. It was so relaxing I fell asleep easily. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I also find that the company of animals helps me sleep too though so it might just have been a perfect mixture of the two. I silently checked on all the animals while they slept in and tiptoed to their kitchen. I walked over to their fridge and took out some milk and an egg, while walking to their cabinet to get some oil. I then took out their frying pan and started on their omelet. When the omelet itself was almost finished I added some onion, cheese, spinach and a mushroom cluster to the mix. I then took out four plates and sliced the omelet equally, adding a slice onto each. I set these on the counter before walking over to bring out their table. I put the plates on the table and brought some chairs towards it. I walked over to the counter again and blended a fruit smoothie to pour into four cups, which I also set at the table. I sat down and began to eat.

At around 7:00 AM they all came in. I supposed they set their alarms around then. They all sat down while I was cleaning my dishes.

"Thank you for making breakfast already!", Mirabelle said politely while Julia and Vaughn went straight to the food.

I walked calmly over to the barn not realizing that today was a Monday and I wouldn't have to work. I hadn't even realized when I had groomed Teddy and three of their cows. When I walked over to the next cow however is when I did. I walked over to Henna, the Jersey Cow to see her being brushed by Vaughn. At first I didn't trust him with her, or any of the animals for that matter. I knew he was their caretaker but I had grown attached to the animals and needed proof. I examined the way he brushed. It was thorough but gentle at the same time and his fond gaze seemed genuine enough so I continued onto the next cow.

Before I had gotten past the curry comb however I felt Vaughn's purple eyes boring into the back of my head. I whipped around and caught his eyes before he had a chance to look away. He was just standing there silently so I raised my eyebrow. He sighed and rolled his eyes with exasperation, "I wanted to make sure you were doing a good job with them while I was gone."

I looked at him coolly, "You should have trusted that I did."

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "Should I?"

"Yes"

He nodded and walked away without a word.

After I had finished caring for all the animals, which honestly I didn't mind doing, I walked over to the meadow to just relax. I walked over to the shrine and sat down next beside it, leaning my back on it and facing the wet meadow as my eyes closed and the rain plummeting against the ground brought me to sleep.

I walked across the scattered slates on the watery ruins and went up a few stairs coming to a halt in front of a women with green hair and a blue flow dress and braids on each side of her head.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said curiously.

"Yes. My name is Sephia but there is no time for this!"

I panicked, "Well what's wrong? Can I ask you later? How will I ask?"

"I told you, there's no time. You will find out tomorrow anyways."

And she faded before my eyes leaving me staring at a tree. I turned around angrily, "How can I fix something if nobody tells me how?"

I was awakened by a fat raindrop landing on the middle of my head. That dream had left me frustrated and annoyed. I opened my squinted eyed and saw the meadow. The only difference being that Vaughn was standing there just staring at the water. He looked like he was thinking. He had his eyebrows furrowed and was fiddling with his foot in the muddy grass. I walked up to him, concerned. "You okay?"

"Fine" and just like when I first met him he walked away. I clenched my fists. I wanted to rip my hair out but as I knew from experience, that hurt. So I sat down and began ripping the grass out of the earth, swearing furiously and before I knew it there was a a patch of bare ground in front of me. I didn't mind him but whenever I tried to be nice he always ignored my effort and left with a one word answer.

I got up. I needed a walk. My feet carried me to the boat and sat down. Kirk startled to paddle and we got to the island on about six minutes. I walked to the Café and sat down before ordering some miso soup. I looked for a place to sit and saw Sabrina sitting there on her own quietly nibbling at a candied yam. She looked so lonely that I just had to sit with her so I walked over to her table and sat down.

"Hi, Sabrina."

"Hello, Chelsea. How are you?"

I smiled, calmed at how kindly she responded. "Great, you?"

"Wonderful.", Her eyes purple eyes sparkled. "My father just sold one of my paintings to an art gallery!"

"You paint?"

She smiled, "Quite well actually!"

I rolled my eyes smiling. "Well yes that was kind of implied by you having your paintings in a art gallery!"

After I had finished my soup and her the yams they chatted and chatted. Some things about Sabrina, some about me, some about the villagers, some about the most random things you could imagine.

"One day I'm gonna walk in here with my clothes opposite colours."

She giggled, "What do you mean?"

"Like the colour wheel! Green boots and bandana, Purple shirt and blue over shirt and ...orange jean shorts!... And my hair would be... What's the complimentary colour for Brown?"

"Cyan"

"My hair would be a turquoisey colour?"

"Yes."

"Ha, yeah right! I tried bleaching my hair blond once and it turned out yellow! There's no way I'm ever dying my hair again!" I tried to look as solemn as possible but it took about four seconds before I burst out laughing.

I think I might have scared her a bit...

Soon after however, Vaughn came in. I had no reason to stay but I had no reason to leave, in Sabrina's opinion , so I did neither. Instead I got up and went to another table so that I continue thinking about my decision. So I sat there for about twenty minutes wasting my time as I fidgeted with a chip in my nail. I eventually however worked up my nerve to leave. Just as I was about to leave I would have said bye to her but she was gone so I walked back into the rain and over to Mirabelle's

**Author's Note**

**I know There aren't many readers of this story but I would like more than only 1 person to review it! I'm not going to bug you about it a lot because that wont get me any more reviews but know this: I'm not going to be able to make my story any better if I don't know how I'm doing already! Also I'm not going to update this very often because I'm starting another story as well but this story isn't over! I'm going to try to update it at least once a month (hopefully more though)!  
**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on the haystack and turned towards the door.

"Oh no! Oh no!", Mirabelle burst into the room. "It's terrible, Chelsea! Hurry to the meadow!"

It hadn't even crossed my mind that I was following someone I only knew for a few days because of some strange trouble into an almost always barren place. We just ran to the boat as fast as we could while Kirk paddled furiously.

I ran onto the meadow immediately after the boat stopped and stopped, glancing around at the full meadow and sagging to my knees panting.

I lifted myself to my feet and walked around. All of the parents were here and so were some of the kids.

I walked past Chen, Regis, and Gannon who were talking animatedly.

"This is all very strange. I'm not sure if we should be worried.", said Chen, frowning.

"I've lived here a while, but I've never felt anything like I did this morning.", Added Gannon. "I think it's got something to do with that shrine"

"I awoke this morning with the strangest feeling that I should come to the meadow.", said Regis, turning to me."It looks like I'm not the only one, either. How very curious..." He seemed to be lost in thought.

I walked away to see what others had thought about this and turned to the children who would have the most imaginative minds.

Eliza was talking to Charlie with a smile on her face although she seemed to be the only one. "I think the islands are trying to talk to us!"

Charlie responded quickly. "The island must have told everyone to come here! Do you know why it'd do that?

At the time these children seemed just full of crap, with Eliza's fairytale stories and Charlie's eagerness to agree with her. I wanted to know what was going on not just their version so I listened to the more sensible minds; Mirabelle and Felicia, But by now I was more curious to know why they were more intent on their conversations then me eavesdropping.

"This is all a bit strange. What do you think is going on?", asked Felicia.

"It sounds like everyone felt something telling them to come to the meadow." said Mirabelle.

I had gotten tired of hearing the same thing over and over so I turned to Taro. Taro was the one person on the island who was almost never wrong, and he always had a different story to tell.

I walked up to Taro, Who was one of the only people there to actually notice me. "Taro, what do _you _know happened?"

"I heard a voice coming from the shrine.", stated Taro matter-of-factually. "Maybe it's trying to tell us something..."

_At least I got something more out of him. It wasn't exactly realistic but it wasn't too repetitive. _I walked over to the shrine and heard a quiet voice. "...Please... restore the islands..."_ Restore what islands? Is this a joke? A massive prank by all of the others? _I looked around the bushes but could see no people.

I turned back to the shrine and in front of it was a little tine person clad in red with green hair and pointed ears.

"Hello, Chelsea.", squeaked the little person. "I'm Agete, the Harvest Sprite of the meadow." I looked at it in shock. This little thing was a Sprite? Impossible! They were a _myth_!

"What the hell is a 'Harvest Sprite?"

"Well we're the Harvest Goddess' little workers! There are more hiding near your island to surprise you!"

"Oh... well that's... interesting... but back to the point! Restoring the islands?"

"Yes. That was the voice of the islands. That voice asking for your help? A long time ago, a huge earthquake struck the Sunshine Islands. Many of the islands sunk deep beneath the waves."

I had no idea there were more islands. I though just there being five were enough.

Agete continued on, "We Harvest Sprites built that shrine behind you in memory of the lost islands. But the islands aren't lost forever! If you can gather certain magical stones, we can use them to raise the islands! We can't do it without you, Chelsea! Do you think you could help us?" She then proceeded to give me the cutest look she could muster, And I couldn't help but nod.

"Great!", She grinned. "You'll need to gather Sun Stones. Sun Stones are rocks that have the power of the sun stored inside them. If you can bring the stones to me, I can use their power to raise the islands! The stones are well-hidden, though. It'll take all of your skill to find them!"

I nodded again but slower. I supposed had had agreed. Bad move on my part I guess... But it might help the islands so it's okay. I can probably pass the job to someone else if it got way too hard.

Taro walked up beside the sprite, "Who are you talking to, Chelsea?" He looked concerned, as if I was some insane lunatic.

"Oh, that's right! Only you can see us Harvest Sprites, Alice.", Squeaked Agete. "You'll have to explain all of that to Taro." I rolled my eyes. She couldn't have told me earlier?

But I told him anyway hoping he wouldn't think ill of me.

He was shocked. "Sun Stones!", he exclaimed. "I wonder... Could this be what you're looking for?" He walked up to me and handed me a large, red, shiny stone shaped like a sun. It was warm to touch.

"W-Wow!", awed Agete. "Th-That's it! That's a Sun Stone!" It couldn't be that hard to find them after all! I had already found my first!

"I found it the other day!", said Taro proudly. "Go ahead and take it, Chelsea!"

I hurriedly put it in my rucksack. "I'll let you know if I find any more Sun Stones!" said Taro. "But you should start by looking for them all over the islands!

The boat home was shaky and I was getting nauseous.

I stumbled onto the island and walked home wobbly.

I lay down on my makeshift bed and took a nap, waking up later than expected. I had gotten back home at 10:00 A.M. and had woken up at nearly 9:00 P.M. Goddess that couldn't have been healthy.

I walked over into the kitchen and grabbed an egg from the fridge putting in a pot. I placed the pot on the stove and filled it with water then turned on the stove. I brought out some juice from the fridge and an egg cup and glass from the cupboard.

I waited for a while and then placed the egg in the egg cup.

When I was done eating I washed my dishes and put them back in the cupboard. I then walked over to the barn to take care of their livestock.

I walked into the room but saw Vaughn brushing one of their cows.

"What are you doing here?", I asked suspiciously.

"It's Tuesday."

"No", I said. "It's Wednesday."

"Next time don't sleep in then. It fucks up your schedule."

"Not that bad.", I protested. "Wait... How did you know that?"

"You didn't show up for breakfast dumb ass."

"Well, look who swears like a sailor!"

He turned around to look at me and crossed his arms. His eyebrow raised on his face otherwise devoid of expression. "Really?", He said. "You call 'dumb ass' swearing but not 'fuck'?"

"Gah, not the point!", I mumbled, walking over to Teddy. "Listen, you can take care of Mirabelle's animals today but I'm still taking care of Teddy!" He made no objection so I picked up a hoof pick and continued with the curry comb, dandy brush, and body brush before putting his tack on.

I led him outside and over to the beach. I looked up at the clouds which were a stormy grey. Weird, yesterday Taro said it would rain today. Then again it's almost tomorrow.

I unrolled the stirrups and tightened the girth before flipping the reins over Teddy's head. I put one foot into his stirrup and lifting myself into the saddle a lighted flashed the sky and I landed with a thud in the sand.

**Author's Note**

**Like my little cliffhanger ending to an overly long chapter? Muah Ha Ha! This chapter could easily have been 2 but I well... decided not to? Well I suppose this chapter had a little too much going on it it but ... I have no excuse :P. This is a really big part of the story because... well... yeah... I can't really say but this is kinda like the climax. I'm hoping to have many more chapters though... no matter how quick this happened. **


End file.
